CSI: Miami (2002 series)
CSI: Miami (TV series; 2002 - 2012) Plot Summary The cases of the Miami-Dade, Florida police department's Crime Scene Investigations unit. Male Deaths *Stephen Amell *Sam Anderson (Suicide by Hanging) (Episode 1.1: Golden Parachute - Scott Sommer) *Richmond Arquette (Episode 9.11: F-T-F - Marvin Hill) *Omar Avila (Episode 9.16: Hunting Ground - Enrique) *Sam Ball (Episode 3.1: Lost Son - Ken Timmons) *Lou Beatty Jr. (Died in a SEMTEX-Bomb Explosion along with Joe Renteria caused by Conor O'Farrell) (Episode 1.2: Losing Face - Al Humphreys) *Michael Bergin (Episode 1.14: Forced Entry - Thomas Carpenter) *Jesse Borrego (Episode 4.20: Free Fall - Nicolas Suero) *Steve Braun (Episode 6.21: Going Ballistic - Brad Gower) *Michael Canavan (Accidentally Shot in the chest with a Plane Tool) (Episode 1.1: Golden Parachute - Pilot) *Eddie Cibrian (Episode 9.1: Fallen - Jesse Cardoza) *Rory Cochrane (Episode 3.1: Lost Son - Tim Speedle) *Raymond Cruz (Episode 2.6: Hurricane Anthony - Martin Medesto) *Thomas Curtis (Shot in the back with a Shotgun by Albie Selznick) (Episode 1.8: Slaughterhouse - Timothy Caplin) *Calvin DeVault (Shot in the back with a Shotgun by Albie Selznick) (Episode 1.8: Slaughterhouse - Luke Caplin) *Bobby Dodge (Shot ion the head with a Sniper Riffle by Nelson J. Perez) (Episode 1.9: Kill Zone - Michael Corday) *Lenny von Dohlen (Tortured, then Hanged by Vicki Davis) (Episode 1.10: A Horrible Mind - Professor Adam Metzger) *Joshua Dov (Episode 3.14: One Night Stand - Todd Boyce) *Joe Duer (Throat Slit with a Glass Champagne by Kevin Kilner) (Episode 1.4: Just One Kiss - Esteban Ordoñez) *Rob Estes (Episode 5.12: Internal Affairs - Nick Townsend) *Eddie J. Fernandez (Shot ion the head with a Sniper Riffle by Nelson J. Perez) (Episode 1.9: Kill Zone - Jason Groves) *Christopher Goodman (Episode 7.1 Resurrection - Armored Car Driver) *Tony Hawk (Episode 3.18: Game Over - Jake Sullivan) *Gregg Henry (Episode 9.9: Blood Sugar - Roger Cavanagh) *Patrick Heusinger (Episode 9.10: Match Made in Hell - Matthew Shaw) *Kris A. Jeffrey (Bleeds to death after being Stabbed in the stomach by Chris Payne Gilbert) (Episode 1.7: Breathless - Adam Cassidy) *Josh Kemble (Accidentally Drowned in a truck of a car on a lake) (Episode 1.10: A Horrible Mind - Doug Reid) *Vincent Laresca (Episode 5.1: Rio - Antonio Riaz) *Holt McCallany (Episode 3.24: 10-7 - John Hagen) *Gonzalo Menendez (Episode 5.15: Man Down - Clavo Cruz) *Johnny Michaels (Bludgeoned to death with a Iron Key by Raja Fenske to protect Ruth Zalduondo) (Episode 1.5: Ashes to Ashes - Emilio Medina) *Toby Moore (Stabbed in the stomach by D.W. Moffett) (Episode 1.13: Bunk - Gregory Kimble) *Dylan Neal (Episode 3.22: Vengeance - Patrick Hale) *Khary Payton (Episode 9.4: Manhunt - Aaron Taber) *Ruben Pla (Episode 1.14: Forced Entry - Benito Ramon) *William Ragsdale (Episode 9.4: Manhunt - Kenneth McGuire) *Ethan Rains (Episode 8.18: Dishonor - Brian Nassir) *David Renaud (Shot ion the head with a Sniper Riffle by Nelson J. Perez) (Episode 1.9: Kill Zone - Lou Blake) *Joe Renteria (Died in a SEMTEX-Bomb Explosion along with Lou Beatty Jr. caused by Conor O'Farrell)(Episode 1.2: Losing Face - Aurelio Moreno) *Steven N. Rider (Accidentally Burning hinself with Gasoline and Lithium) (Episode 1.11: Camp Fear - Willie Stango) *Eric Roberts (Episode 3.23: Whacked - Ken Kramer) *Baron Rogers (Poisoned with Nicotine by Sarah Rafferty) (Episode 1.7: Breathless - Noel Beach) *Michael Rooker (Episode 2.2: Dead Zone - Marty Jones) *Theo Rossi (Episode 7.24: Dissolved - Jimmy Castigan) *John Sanderford (Episode 3.1: Lost Son - Reed Williams) *Aaron Seville (Accidentally Poisoned with a Methanol Sustance in Toby Moore's house) (Episode 1.13: Bunk - Rudy Caldwell) *Andrew St. John (Episode 3.4: Murder in a Flash - Daniel Kleiner) *Michael Trotter (Episode 7.2: Won't Get Fueled Again - Dan Granger) *Joel West (Episode 4.25: One Of Our Own - Aaron Jessop) *Bernard White (Shot in the Chest by Ruth Zalduondo) (Episode 1.5: Ashes to Ashes - Father Carlos) Female Deaths *Geneviere Anderson (Episode 1.22: Tinder Box - Jill Susan) *Fernanda Andrade (Bleeds to death after being Shot in the Leg by Christopher Perez at her own request) (Episode 1.3: Wet Foot/Dry Foot - Elena De Soto) *Lisa Arning (Died in a Car-Explosion caused by Mark Sivertsen) (Episode 1.5: Ashes to Ashes - Lisa Valdez) *May Boss (Accidentally Strucked in the head because she has Alzheimer) (Episode 1.13: Bunk - Betty Rosen) *Joelle Carter (Episode 5.4: If Looks Could Kill - Abby Biggs) *Alana De La Garza (Episode 4.24: Rampage - Marisol Delko Caine) *Julie Dretzin (Pushed off a Plane by Sam Anderson) (Episode 1.1: Golden Parachute - Christina Maria Colucci) *Tiffany Dupont (Episode 10.14: Last Straw - Rachel Petrella) *Katie Eischen *Jennifer Gabbert (Episode 1.14: Forced Entry - Michelle Carter) *Linsey Godfrey (Episode 9.14: Stoned Cold - Blair Hawkins) *Lucy Hale (Episode 8.12: Show Stopper - Vanessa Patton) *Elizabeth Hendrickson (Episode 5.9: Going, Going, Gone - Rebecca Roth) *Claudette James (Shot ion the head with a Sniper Riffle by Nelson J. Perez) (Episode 1.9: Kill Zone - Maya Franklin) *Kristina Klebe (Episode 8.16: L.A. - Leslie Stoltz) *Ingrid Koopman (Shot in the head with a Shotgun by Albie Selznick) (Episode 1.8: Slaughterhouse - Stephanie Caplin) *Janie Liszewski (Stabbed multiple times by Cameron Watson) (Episode 1.12: Entrance Wound - Susan McCreary) *Allison McAtee (Episode 6.21: Going Ballistic - Shannon Higgins) *Michelle Morgan (Episode 1.21: Spring Break - Tiffany Heitzenrader) *Naya Rivera (Episode 7.9: Power Trip - Rachel Calvado) *Sandra Dee Robinson (Episode 4.4: 48 Hours to Life - Patrice Boland) *Rachel Rogers (Anafilactic Shock caused by a Lethal Combination of barbituates and Antistamines Supplied by William O'Leary) (Episode 1.6: Broken - Ruthie Crighton) *Danielle Savre (Episode 8.7: Bone Voyage - Ashley Tanner) *Danica Stewart (Accidental Head Trauma After Knocking her head with a Rock) (Episode 1.11: Camp Fear - Dara Winters) *Aisha Tyler (Episode 1.24: Body Count - D.A. Janet Medrano) *Kaye Wade (Accidentally Shot in the head by Rafael Sardina) (Episode 1.9: Kill Zone - Dee Lawrence) *Bridget White (Episode 8.17: Getting Axed - Renee Dorsett) *Katheryn Winnick (Episode 2.22: Rap Sheet- Nicole Harjo) *Deanna Wright (Episode 2.24: Innocent - Ashely Anders) *Kari Wuhrer (Episode 5.4: If Looks Could Kill - Janet Sterling) *Lorena Segura York (Episode 3.4: Murder in a Flash - Madonna Arias) Category:TV Series Category:CBS TV series Category:CSI Series Category:2002 TV series debuts Category:2012 TV series endings Category:Crime